User talk:Corban1177
Completed Projects }}| }|Formations for the PC (Complete)}}'' |- style="background:#fff;" | Finished! All formations for PC should be complete. Phew! Thanks to drdorf off of GameFaqs for letting me know the Enlightened 7 key, Mizstik for help with formations and to anyone who did formation work so I didn't have to crank through another 100+ combinations. Please correct any anomalous formations/requirements if you find them, or leave a note here. Thank you. - Corban1177 03:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) |} }}| }|Major Cleanup of Items (Complete)}}'' |- style="background:#fff;" | 700+ edits later... Explanation I have followed the in-game naming convention as strictly as possible. Therefore only items which had a specified code phrase were assigned to a unique category (e.g. 'A customization component.' <-> Customization Component; otherwise, technically everything's a customization component, right?). Ores had a few categories added, according to how they are default listed in the PC version. This classification panned out to gems, raw stones, cores, customization and base. Technically there should probably be a 'Refined Ore' category to encompass everything from Gaslin Copper down to Damascus Ore, but it's overkill for just 8 items. Ditto for crystals. Thus, everything there was dumped into the Base Component category. Even though several items in the 'Other' category have pictures corresponding to various categories (ores, etc.), I've obeyed the (PC) in-game convention, no matter how non-sensical it may seem. Regarding Magazines I have not, repeat not actually tested the drop possibilities with all the various daily/weekly magazines, but I entered data for them anyway. This is based purely on pattern inference that only the Special Breed Components required magazine support for drops (1 for each of the 2 diffent Special Breed drops). If you have any evidence to the contrary or feel that this inference was incorrect, please let me know here. Is Component Data Complete? The component data generated has been fully correctly categorized and perhaps 60-70% of items have values and descriptions attached. Drops/splits, however, will likely remain very incomplete due to the extraordinary difficulty of completing bestiary data. Thus, consider all component articles as incomplete stubs, esp. with regard to drops/splits/crafting/requests/upgrades. (And no, I refuse to tackle this.) - Corban1177 03:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I've also updated the menu to reflect the new category, can you check if its correct Sarmu 20:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) |} Works in Progress }}| }|Weapon Arts (Mostly Complete)}}'' |- style="background:#fff;" | Originally on the WA talk page, moved here. If you have anything to add, please do so. I've updated the Special Arts pages with confirmed data. * Snowpetal :: 1-Handed * Blade Break :: Dual Wield (tested, billida on gamefaqs) * Cerulean Rain :: 1-Handed (tested, Mikeyakame, below) * Demonsblow :: Power Grip / Dual Power Grip (Sovani) (tested, Elenion, below) * Swordflash :: Single Wield / ? * Hawkarang :: 1-Handed / Quad Wield (Sovani) (tested for Mitra, Mikeyakame, below, I've seen Torgal use QW) These are fixed, since the weapon restricts the wield style: * Snowblind :: Power Grip * Schiavona :: 2-Handed * Bel'kwinith's Fury :: Power Grip * Zeal's Virtue :: Power Grip * Amphisbaena :: 2-Handed * Daisy Chain :: 2-Handed * Double Down :: Power Grip / Dual Power Grip (Sovani) * Heaven's Door :: 2-Handed / Dual 2-Handed * Hoarfrost :: Power Grip * Holy Win :: Power Grip / Dual Power Grip (Sovani) * Nethershield N/A * Royal Rage :: 2-Handed * Soulshield N/A * Stamp :: Power Grip * Sunder :: Power Grip * Water Hazard :: 2-Handed * Imperial Aegis :: 2-Handed * Sanguine Blossom :: Power Grip These I don't know at all: * Hammer's Troll :: 1-Handed or Power Grip Some Theories about Getting the WA, just compiling some experiences for now: "I've found I need at least all Combat Arts spare the SS weapon specific art to learn a Weapon Art, and more importantly if using a Godly modifier for the weapon the requirements seem to be Mighty/Nimble on the A (weapon specific, ie mace/spear/etc) / S combat art, with the A combat art at least Nimble/Mighty II. Remnant weapons seem to behave the same, where a Mighty xxx doesnt require the A/S combat art to be modified for speed or strength, but a Godly does." - Mikeyakame "Hawkarang can be learnt as a one-handed weapon art too. My Rush has Hawkarang with Shielding Hawkwind in one hand, and Soulshield with Enchanted Soulshield in the other. From what I can tell the rule for learning the Weapon Art is to have all but the SS combat art learnt, and the modifier for it if the Weapon is either Godly or Mighty modifier. IE. It took Rush the following to learn Hawkarang with Shielding Hawkwind since BR2 or BR3. I learnt it at around BR78 when I finally learnt the modified Double Slash art, Mighty Double Slice II. Mighty Knee Splitter V Mighty Cutting Lunge IV Mighty Blue Streak IV Mighty Double Slash II (S art) Mighty Reverse Delta III Similar with Jager to learn Schiavona. He had modified S art, with all but no SS spear art. Khyrnia can learn Demonsblow immediately because she has the base requirements for WA when you hire her. IE S Combat Art already learnt. " - Mikeyakame :I learned hawkarang with Rush, BR67, with the following 1-handed techs ::Mighty Knee Splitter iii ::Mighty Cutting Lunge iii ::Blue Streak ::Reverse Delta :However, he also has the following dual wield techs ::nimble devil's due iv ::nimble bladedancer iii ::nimble resonance edge iii ::nimble acala's wrath ii ::mighty triple axel ii "Got Schiavona WA with Jager today. BR 105. Had combat arts til Nimble Fléche III. " - Spike225 "Demonsblow is a PowerGrip art 'cause Khrynia can use it as soon as she hired. " -Elenion Updated to reflect users' input. I'll probably fool around with changing the table layout soon as much of the needed info is updated now. Thanks to all contributors! -Corban1177 17:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Question about Swordflash: Says 1-handed. What about Sovani? Which of their arts you need to skill up? Quad wield seems logical, but in theory Allan can learn it too who has only Dual Power Grip. So.. which is correct? Spike225 21:09, 18 May 2009 (CET) |} For the hell of it I went dual-wield with Rush this time around to see what it takes to learn a WA on the main hand. I'm pretty positive a midsize weapon needs decent one-handed tree development from my results so far. * Main Hand - Nightbloom Virtutis + 1 / Off Hand - Parrying Tataraichi + 2 * Nightbloom has Speed Modifier, Optimal/Parrying/Aura Tataraichi have Strength Modifier, Excellent Tataraichi has Speed Modifier. I picked up on the change of modifier on the Tataraichi's because I was equipping 2 Excellent Tataraichis for a while and they modified my arts to Nimble. As soon as I got past 6 bases I upgraded them both to Optimal, then my higher rank dual wield arts which were at base still modified to Mighty all of a sudden. I modified the lower rank ones with Excellent and they all became Nimble. As soon as I equipped the Nightbloom Virtutis in my main hand, my strength modified arts all unlearnt their modifiers, but haven't had enough usage to go Swift yet. Acala's Wrath and Third Eye both went base (excellent) -> mighty (optimal/parrying) -> base (nightbloom). My current combat arts are: * One-Handed: Nimble Knee Splitter IV, Nimble Cutting Lunge III, Blue Streak, Helm Split * Power Grip: Nimble Smash II * Dual-Wield: Nimble Devil's Due V, Nimble Bladedancer IV, Nimble Resonance Edge V, Acala's Wrath IV, Third Eye III, Spring Squall I only recently changed my wield style back to one-handed because Rush didn't want to use any arts of my one-handed tree. All dual-wield upto Spring Squall alone haven't given me a Weapon Art for either weapon yet. I'll know soon enough when I learn Snowpetal/Swordflash if both those weapons arts require one-handed tree. Glenys is the same too, she uses power grip wield and at BR 70 she hasn't learnt Swordflash yet with an Optimal Tataraichi. Her usage of Power Grip should be enough for learning the WA if power grip tree was correct. Wyngale learns it fast with high quad-wield usage, so it is probably a one-handed tree Mitra need to learn it. With Torgal and Halphas Dominus which are midsize it seems that Dual Power Grip tree arts don't really help in learning Hawkarang WA. I only just got it for him after focusing my usage on Quad Wield arts in combat. It took Torgal to learn Hawkarang the following: * Quad Wield: Nimble Quad Slice V, Nimble Four Winds IV, Nimble Slice & Dice IV, Swift Quadrille V * Dual Power Grip: Nimble Fury Blow V, Nimble Bonecrusher IV, Nimble Twin Gimlet II As you can see Quad Wield usage is alot higher than Dual Power Grip which reflects learning Hawkarang. Using Dual PG arts just dragged out the time it took at learn it. Learnt it at BR67 or 68. Roughly same time I learnt Royal Rage with Baulson using an Optimal Naginata. Soon as I have results I'll add them in. I just want to confirm 100% that midsize weapons which can be held in one hand require one-handed/quad wield trees to learn WA. Specific weapon usage may apply to all wield styles, or rather compound from all of them but there still needs to be a certain amount of focused usage on the wield style specific to the design of the weapon, to learn the weapons art. Mikeyakame 15:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I have the proof you need that it requires a specific wield style usage to learn a weapon art, now it's up to you to figure out which one needs which. Drake178 08:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC)